Life on the Queerway
by Shard's Angel
Summary: Justin is entering a fashion contest in Milan but needs a hot model. And who better for the job than Brian Kinney?
1. The Contest

Life on the Queerway

A/N: Welcome to my second chapter fic! This one is full of lighthearted fun I just came up with one day. This is going to be the only chapter for about a month cause I'm going to be out of the country (ugh!) but I promise when I get back there's going to be at least two more chapters posted, if not the whole thing. Hope you all like the first part of it!

* * *

Chapter One

"_Emmett!" _

A speeding blonde missile came zooming through the Liberty diner squealing the name over and over again until it finally found the tall man sitting at the counter talking to the red haired lady everyone on Liberty Avenue knew. "Em, guess what?!" The missile turned into a heavily breathing young man who was grinning like crazy.

"What is it sweetie?" Emmett turned away from his food as the blonde started bouncing in place with excitement. "Must be something big for you to get this excited." He laughed as the blonde tried to get the words out but was breathing too hard.

"Calm down Sunshine, you're going to pass out if you keep this up." Deb chastised. "You want something to drink?" she eyed the blonde a bit nervously.

"No Deb, I'm fine." The blonde shook his head, insanely happy smile still in place. "Emmett, I'm in! I got into the contest!"

It only took five seconds before the diner's patrons were all treated to the sight of two grown men jumping up and down screaming like two teenage girls.

"Jesus Christ you two!" Debbie had to actually cover her ears, having finally heard a fraction of what she could sound like. "You don't have to turn all of Liberty Avenue deaf you know."

"You and me are getting together before we go to Milan to discuss ideas." The blonde told the other man firmly before planting a kiss on his cheek and jumping up with a squeal. "I've got to go tell Daph!" and with that he turned into a missile again and sped out the door, nearly knocking over the group that was coming in.

"Wow Deb, I knew the food here was bad but not that bad." The tall brunette of the group called out.

"Shut up asshole," Deb replied good naturedly as Emmett sat down to his breakfast again. "Hey honey, how's it going?" she kissed the smaller dark haired man who trailed after the brunette.

"What's with the hot blonde torpedo?" The third man of the group asked as he looked over his shoulder at the door the blonde had flung through moments before.

"Justin Taylor." Emmett explained through a mouthful of eggs.

"Hm, must be new, never fucked him before." Brian mused as the group sat down at a booth.

"He just moved into town a couple of months ago. He's an amazing artist but is dabbling around in fashion right now." Emmett nudged Ted over to join the group.

"Could have fooled me," Brian muttered as Deb took orders. Even though he had only glimpsed the blonde he could see the delicious bubble butt under the street cargos and lean body clothed by a soft blue long sleeve. Definitely fuckable.

* * *

"Hey Daph, I made it! I'm going to Milan!" Justin burst through the door of the small apartment he shared with his friend. He jumped excitedly onto the couch next to where she was reading through a medical textbook.

"That's great Jus, I told you you'd get in." she smiled brightly at her exuberant friend. "Are you taking Emmett with you?" she asked as he wiggled around on the couch before settling into a comfortable position.

"Duh. I don't think he'd take being left out of the biggest fashion event of the year too kindly." Justin smiled that bright smile of his that earned himself his nickname from Debbie. "I really hope I win this." He sighed, calming down for the first time since he read the congratulatory letter from the contest administrators hours before.

"You will. I've seen your designs and they're amazing. Plus, you've got Pittsburgh's biggest fashion queen with you." Daphne encouraged her friend, putting that blinding smile back in place on him.

"And I've got the hottest model around." Justin added just as the phone rang.

Daphne watched as Justin answered with a cheerful hello. She couldn't make out what the person on the other end was saying but it must have been bad because the smile started to slip off her friend's face to be replaced by worry.

"No problem Stephen, I understand. Hope he feels better… Don't worry about it, I'll find someone."

"Everything okay Jus?" Daphne sat her book down and rested a hand on his knee as Justin hung up and closed his eyes out of frustration.

"Stephen's partner got pneumonia and is in the hospital. That means I have no model for the biggest fashion contest next week that I _need_ to win. What am I going to do Daph?" he groaned.

Daphne wracked her brain for some solution to her friend's dilemma. She knew how much this meant to him and how much was at stake, he had to at least have a fighting chance in this, and she would help in any way she could. Then an idea clicked. "Hey, isn't Em in with those fashion types? Would he know someone?"

The light started reappearing in Justin's blue eyes as he lunged at the phone.

* * *

"Really Teddy, the whole geeky accountant look is so last year. If you just got rid of the dark coats-" Emmett was trying to convince his fashion blind friend to spruce it up a bit when his cell phone started ringing. "Ooh, what fabulous thing is going on now?" he squealed excitedly as he took it out.

"Honeycutt, you are the biggest fucking queen to ever walk Pittsburgh." Brian muttered into his coffee.

"Thanks sweetie," Emmett grinned before flipping his phone open. "The fabulous Honeycutt queen here, at your service." That got a snort from behind Brian's cup.

"So Mikey, how's domesticated fag life with the professor?" Brian asked the man next to him as Em listened to whoever was on the phone.

"It's going quite well actually. Hunter is thinking about college, Jenny is doing good in school, and Ben got asked to speak at this college in-" Michael was off.

Brian sat there listening to his best friend droning on, trying very hard to imagine himself anywhere else but where he was. Unfortunately, the noise and smell of the diner made that impossible and he was stuck in his reality of sitting at a booth with a queen, comic book fanatic, and the dorkiest accountant he ever had the misfortune to come across.

"Well boys, it's been nice but I'm off." He finished his coffee and stood up.

"Not yet Kinney," Emmett caught hold of his arm with a sly look on his face. Brian did not like the look Emmett swept over him, at all.

"Justin, I have an idea."


	2. The Meeting

Chapter Two

A/N: Well, turns out I actually have access to a computer. So, here's a much earlier than anticipated chapter two!

* * *

"Honeycutt, tell me again why I let you convince me to do this." Brian said as he approached the very colorfully dressed man standing by the check-in counter of the airport.

"Because I'm so darn cute and you couldn't resist my obvious charms." Emmett replied with a cheeky grin. It only took one look at the Kinney glare however for him to forget trying to lighten up the moody brunette. "Because you're unemployed thanks to that asshole Stockwell and bored enough or desperate enough for money to help out a cute little blonde artist and his fabulous friend?" he tried another tactic.

"I'll give you the Stockwell part." Was all Brian said gruffly before walking over to the counter. Apparently even that much was good enough for Emmett, because once he heard that he started clapping. "What is it now?" Brian sighed as he took off his sunglasses. If Emmett started jumping that would seriously be the last straw.

"This is going to be so much fun Brian, you're gonna love it!" Emmett enthused with a smile on his face that Brian could only describe as ridiculously happy or extremely goofy.

"What's not to like? All I have to do is walk down a lit strip in some gaudy designs and fuck every single hot guy in sight. And I get paid." Brian said with a smirk as he took his boarding pass and followed Emmett through the security line.

"Well, even so, this really means a lot to Justin." Emmett replied as he unwound the rainbow scarf on his neck and took off his shoes. "According to Daph, the poor boy was worrying his pretty lil head off finding a model to replace Stephen. Who, by the way, is the yummiest hunk of tanned man I have seen in a very long time."

"Aw, little country club boy was afraid he wouldn't get what he wanted. Good thing I was around to be all hot for him." Brian mocked as he took off his own shoes and warily placed them into a gray bin with his coat. If those shoes got a single scuff on them because of this…

"Bri, he's not like that at all. In face, he hasn't been home since he was seventeen. I don't know all the particulars but I think it has to do with him coming out at school or something." Emmett stage whispered in his usual drama queen fashion, making Brian roll his eyes. How he was going to stand this man for an entire month without strangling him was a real mystery.

"So, our little blonde is gay huh? Can't say I'm surprised, since he knows you." Brian muttered as they made their way to their gate past numerous people hurrying along to their own destinations.

"I don't know whether to be flattered or offended. Oh look, he's already here! Justin!" The blonde man sitting with a notebook open in his lap and pencil poised over it looked up to see a tall man waving a rainbow scarf enthusiastically at him while a calmer brunette just stared at the scarf with quite a look on his face.

"Hey Em," Justin replied as he stowed his sketchbook back into his backpack as the two men made their way over to him.

Brian noticed that the artist/fashion designer was looking a slight bit more classy than the last time he'd been run over by him. Justin was wearing comfortable looking hip hugging jeans that showed off his ass very nicely and a navy blue short sleeve shirt that V-d in the middle. Brian also noticed the black soft leather collar on Justin's neck that had seven metal rings on it, each one a different color of the rainbow.

"Justin, I'd like you to meet Brian Kinney. Brian, this is Justin." Emmett made the needed introductions.

"Hi Brian, thanks so much for agreeing to do this." Justin gave him his full blown Sunshine smile as they shook hands.

"It was no problem. I had nothing else to do." Brian assured him with a smile. Wow those eyes were amazing. Brian never knew a person's eyes could be so blue and full of life. And the smile…now he knew what Debbie was thinking when she called the blonde Sunshine. "Well, if you two will excuse me, I think I'll go relieve myself here where the stalls are bigger than a matchbox." Brian took one last look at the blonde before heading off to find the restrooms.

_Not bad for a country club boy ass._

_

* * *

_

_Oh my god,_ Justin thought as he watched the vision's smooth and taut backside as it walked away. Any reservations he'd had about Emmett's choice of model were melted the instant he saw those hazel eyes. The man was absolutely gorgeous. Not only would he be a great model for clothes, but Justin's hands instantly started to itch for his sketchbook to immortalize the god he had just met. The only thing that he had distracted Justin from that penetrating gaze was the firm and confident hand in his. And that body, growl, Justin couldn't even try to think of a time he's been this turned on by simple appearance. The man practically oozed cool sexual prowess. If they were sitting next to each other Justin was not at all sure he's be able to keep his hands to himself. And if they were going to spend and entire month working together…

"Justin? Earth to Justin?" Emmett's voice and snapping fingers suddenly brought Justin out of his daydream as he stood there staring stupidly at the place Brian Kinney had been. "Snap out of it princess, you were practically drooling. I can see that the Kinney charm has obviously worked on you."

"Huh?" Justin turned to give his friend a very blank look, thoughts still on the sexy and mysterious looking man who would probably be seen in his dreams for the next year.

"Sigh, you've got it bad sweetie. Justin, honey, let me tell you now that Brian isn't worth it. He's the guy that has a different person, occasionally people, every night. Never does 'em twice, and once he does he basically ignores them for the rest of their lives. You do not want to get tangled up in that sweetie, trust me." Emmett put an arm around Justin's shoulders and steered him back to his seat so that they weren't blocking the aisle between the rows of seats by the gate.

"So he doesn't do boyfriends?" Justin asked, his fantasies coming to a sudden and quite abrupt halt.

"The stud of Liberty Avenue? Sorry honey, not a chance. That man has more walls around that heart of his than every single prison in the world put together." Emmett informed the slightly deflated artist.

But as Justin watched Brian making his way back to them he had a feeling the walls just needed to be taken down in a certain way, and one look at those eyes made him determined to be the one who figured out that way.


	3. Milan Magic

Chapter Three

As it turned out, Brian, Justin, and Emmett were all sitting next to each other in the middle seats of business class on the 747 they were taking. Brian was only thankful that it was Justin in the middle of them. He knew that if it had been Emmett in the middle none of them would be getting any sleep on the ten hour flight, and then he'd be one very ticked off queer. It was bad enough even with Justin between him and the queen. Brian wished, not for the first time of course, that he was still employed so that he'd have something to do other than pretend to be interested in whatever movie was showing.

Justin was chatting away with the flamboyant man on his right but all of his senses were focused on the man on his other side. Brian had been silent for most of the flight, only throwing in a few sparse words when Emmett made him.

When Emmett finally talked himself to sleep, Justin took the opportunity to really study the brunette that had him so intrigued up close. Justin wouldn't say that he was an expert on reading people, necessarily, but he did find that his artistic side helped him notice subtle things about people that sometimes said more about them than the obvious things.

As Justin looked closely at Brian's relaxed features as he rested he could see that Brian was a long hour worker judging by the fading shadows under his eyes. He could also conclude that Brian was a very experienced business man if the handshake earlier had been any indication. Even without Em telling him he probably could have been able to tell that Brian got around, his lips had that permanently kissed look to them.

"Didn't they teach you that staring is rude at that country club of yours?" Justin jumped as one of Brian's deep hazel eyes opened to look at him before he could notice anything more about Brian. Justin opened his mouth to try and talk but all he could do was blush. "See anything you like?" The blush only deepened to crimson at the sight of that slim eyebrow arched.

"Er…" _Nice, that was very intelligent._

"Go to sleep Sunshine," Brian gave him a small tired smile before closing his eye again. "We're going to need it to endure the queen for a month."

Glad for the out Brian had given him, Justin smiled softly at the slumbering man. Finding the wide chest too comfy looking to ignore, Justin took Brian's advice and snuggled into it with a content sigh, dropping off almost instantly.

Brian opened his eyes, glancing down at the sleeping blonde nestled against him. Not really knowing what to do he glanced over at Emmett, who quickly shut his eyes when Brian looked at him even though his mouth was turned up in a grin.

Brian sighed and looked back down at the still softly smiling blonde before covering them both up in a blanket and closing his eyes.

* * *

"Emmett, slow down would you?" Justin gasped as he tried to keep up with the rainbow blur that was waltzing around all the guys setting up the runway and lighting. He was thankful that Brian had been the one driving, cause in the state he was in now Emmett most likely would have crashed them.

"Just look at all of this! Justin we're actually here, we're actually doing this!" Emmett exclaimed as he twirled around to face the other two men with a face cracking grin.

"I know. And starting tomorrow you and I are going to be working our asses off to make our model boy here look drop dead sexy and hot as hell." Justin smiled once he caught his breath and started looking around the cavernous room.

"I'm already all those things Sunshine, you could make me prance down that runway butt naked and you'd still win. As for working that pretty ass of yours off, I can think of some entertaining ways of going about that." Brian hadn't gone chasing a squealing Emmett like Justin had so he had just come up from behind and made Justin jump up with a squeak when he pinched his ass.

"Okay boys, since I'm the organizer of the group-" Brian couldn't help but snort, "-I sat tonight we go out and hit the clubs before we get down to work tomorrow." Emmett only paused momentarily to shoot Brian a glare before turning the smile back on.

"That sounds good Em, we'll check into the hotel, shower and change, grab a bite to eat, and then hit the scene until we collapse from jetlag." Justin liked the idea of checking out the clubs in a different country, especially if it meant he had a chance of dancing with Brian.

"Goody! Chauffer, our limo please." Emmett commanded of Brian with a pompous voice and dignified wave of his arm.

Brian was about to retort something but the light giggling coming from the blonde stopped him. "Come on Bri, let's just do whatever the queen wants before he had a royal queen out." Justin laughed as he steered Brian out in front of him by the arms.

Once they got to the hotel and checked into their room and making all the sleeping arrangements ("I don't care what you two princesses do, but there is no way I'm sleeping on that dwarf couch" "Justin…you're small and petite. I'd be hanging half over the end." batting eyelashes sigh) they took turns in the shower.

Brian went first, as neither of the other two could stand the glaring they'd get if he didn't, and then Justin. When Emmett stared indignantly at the closed bathroom door the blonde had zoomed through the second Brian came out Brian simply said, "I warned him you would use all the hot water." and continued to towel his hair, grinning at the glare Emmett sent him.

After Emmett finally got in (the squeal he let out when the water suddenly turned cold could be heard all the way back in Pittsburgh) and out it was about seven thirty. As he passed Brian's room he suddenly stopped and simply stared at the scene before him with a gleeful smile, wishing more than anything that he had a camera on him.

It appeared that Brian and Justin had been talking on the bed, both on their tummies and facing each other, when they fell asleep. Now Brian was sprawled over most of the bed with Justin curled into his side like and adorable blonde puppy.

Deciding that they'd have plenty of time to hit the clubs in their month long visit, Emmett all but skipped to the other bedroom with that smile plastered back on his face. Maybe they had all been wrong about Brian Kinney.

Maybe all he had really needed was a little blonde boy ass.


	4. Heating Up

Chapter Four

"Who the fucking hell turned on the alarm?" Brian grumbled as he opened a bleary eye to glare angrily at the happily blaring clock on the nightstand. He was about to stretch and turn it off when he realized that he hadn't slept alone. Looking down and wondering why he hadn't thrown the trick out already he was a bit surprised to see a familiar blonde trying to burrow into his side to drown out the noise. Then he remembered, Milan, fashion contest, Emmett, model, ugh…

"Turn the alarm off." A sleepy voice groaned from somewhere under the mess of blonde hair that was starting to tickle Brian's side.

"Why can't you?" Brian asked as he tried to nudge the blonde away from his side but he wouldn't budge and growled a bit in protest.

"Because you're awake," Justin replied as he defied Brian's attempts at pushing him away.

"Good morning my little cherubs!" a loud cheery voice suddenly sung as Emmett pranced in wearing tight black pants, a sheer pink top, and a long thin black scarf wrapped loosely around his neck.

"Fuck off." Two very annoyed sounding voices greeted him, making him stop at the foot of the bed to survey the two unmoving bodies and still screeching clock with an amused look in his eyes. "Come on boys, the city awaits! We have to be back at the contest headquarters in two hours for the orientation and room assignments. It's the first day of the competition!" Emmett said cheerfully as he glided over to the clock and then over to open the curtains, getting identical groans from the bed's occupants when the bright sunlight streamed in.

With much grumbling, the two on the bed got up and stumbled into the bathroom to get ready. A second later they seemed to have suddenly woken up and started arguing over who was going to use the bathroom first. Emmett just sat on the bed and listened to the arguing until a loud yelp could be heard and the loser of the battle came shuffling out.

"The twat bit me."

* * *

"Welcome everyone to the twenty-sixth annual Runway Strut contest! The contest was originally started by the fabulous Darren Tyson and has turned out some of the world's top designers. For the next month, you fifteen lucky little designers will be competing for the nest title. You'll have a whole month to design five different looks for your model to strut down this runway in. The winner of this contest will not only get the grand prize money of one hundred thousand dollars, but will also get their designs featured in all the top leading fashion magazines. Isn't that just exciting or what?!" Carver, the contest's exuberant and completely queer host, was on the newly assembled runway addressing the fifteen finalists from all over the world.

"Hey Honeycutt, I think we've found your long lost twin." Brian smirked from where he, Emmett, and all the other models and design helpers were standing behind the seated designers.

"What's so bad about being a fun loving host that everyone absolutely loves?" Emmett asked.

"He's too much like you."

Justin couldn't help but roll his eyes when he heard Emmett squawk a bit at that before turning back to Carver as he went over the rules.

Since Emmett was now in a silent huff Brian decided to entertain himself by looking over the competition to see if there were any fuckable guys. Luckily for him about two thirds of the designers were guys and other than two tattooed and pierced female helpers the others were all guys. He only glanced over the models, as other than him there was only on male who was so obviously disgustingly straight.

"Brian, no fucking the competition. Emmett that does include you too. I don't need any of them to think I sent you two to sabotage." Justin joined his team once Carver dismissed them and didn't like the way his helper and model's eyes were roving.

"Aw, you're no fun." Emmett pouted.

"Isn't the whole point of a contest to screw over the competition?" Brian smirked, getting a blue eyed glare in response.

"Not in that context. Now come on, we're in room 4."

* * *

"So, Em, we need to design five different looks, casual, sporty, dressy, sexy, and something wild and outrageous. All the ideas we came up with before are going to be no use because Stephen and Brian have different bodies. So we're going to have to start from the beginning again." Justin was saying as the trio made their way down the corridor where all the work rooms for the finalists were until they got to a brown door with a blue 4 on it.

"Sounds good Jus," Emmett replied as he picked up the sky blue marker next to the door and scribbled their names onto the door with a flourish before following the other two into what would be their month long base of operations.

Inside, the room was quite large and brightly lit. There was a long wooden worktable in the center of the room, behind it along the wall were dozens of differently colored and textured rolls of cloth, to the right of the rolls was a rack for finished pieces to hang, and in the corner was a wooden table under a very sophisticated looking sewing machine. The whole left side of the room was a black suede couch, a couple of leather chairs, and a small coffee table.

"So, start thinking about ideas while I get Bri felt out. Brian, strip." Justin set down his backpack and took his sketchbook out before turning to the brunette who had stopped short in his tracks.

"Gee Sunshine, usually it's me ordering that." Emmett actually snickered at how uncomfortable Brian suddenly looked before laying back on the couch to enjoy the show.

"I need to sketch you out so Em and I can decide what would look best on you. I also usually need to get a feel for the model." Justin explained as he got comfy cross legged on one of the chairs and Brian started to take off his clothes.

"Don't get excited Honeycutt." Brian warned when Emmett let out a low whistle. Justin was staring at each bit of skin as it was revealed, and not because he was getting ready to sketch. Justin knew from the moment he laid eyes on Brian that the man had a hot body, he just didn't know how hot. He unconsciously licked his suddenly dry lips and adjusted his legs to accommodate his rapidly growing hard-on.

"Stripped enough for you?" Brian's voice cut through his lustful haze, making his eyes snap back up to meet the hazel ones as the man stood there completely naked.

_Oh hell yeah._

It was only then that Justin remembered Brian was talking about work and not pleasure. For a few minutes there Justin had happily forgotten where they were and was completely ready and willing to feel the other man's skin on his.

Emmett started giggling when Justin had to shake his head a bit and clear his throat while Brian just stood there with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, that'll do." His voice sounded hoarse and dry so he quickly ducked his head and let the forgotten pencil fly over the blank sheet of paper just waiting to receive the image of the god standing there in all his glory.

Brian stood perfectly still while he watched the slightly flushed blonde getting down to work. The blonde had been staring at him with such unmasked lust that Brian felt himself becoming hard as he imagined that perfect ass naked and waiting for his cock.

Even though he had caught sight of some pretty nice looking candidates back at the orientation, Brian had still been drawn to this blonde with ocean blue eyes. Brian wasn't sure what it was, but he had a feeling that when he and Justin fucked for the first time (and it was painfully obvious they would) it would be more than just a simple fuck, and it would be more than once. And that scared the shit out of Mr. I-don't-believe-in-love-just-fucking.

Though he didn't really want to, Brian found himself fascinated by the concentration the blonde showed while his hand slid smoothly and surely over the paper. He was also captivated by the way the blonde would gently toss the occasional stray lock of hair out of his eyes. And the way the tip of his tongue would peek out from between his lips was almost too enticing.

"Done." Justin's voice roused Brian from his appreciation of the blonde's little quirks. Wait, since when does Brian Kinney appreciate _quirks?_

Emmett hopped off the couch while Brian ambled over to take a look at the sketch. What Brian saw literally took his breath away. He hadn't been to many art galleries (not enough hot guys to bother) but he did know what he liked, and he very much liked what he saw. What the hell was the blonde in fashion for??

"Justin, it's amazing."

"It's absolutely fabulous!" Emmett chimed in.

"Really? You think so?" two brightly lit blue eyes looked up at him while the biggest Sunshine smile was threatening to burst forth.

"If you're done with it and don't want it I get first dibs," was probably the biggest compliment Brian had ever given, and apparently Justin could tell because he leaped up and wound his arms tightly around Brian's neck with a squeal. "Ow, easy Sunshine, I can't have it if I'm dead."

Justin just looked at him with his Sunshine smile and glittering eyes. "Thank you Brian, you have no idea what that means to me." And before anymore words could be exchanged, Brian suddenly had the blonde's lips pressed against his. And, someone help him, it felt incredible. Kissing numerous tricks was almost a task for him, but when Justin kissed him he felt like every single sensory nerve in his body was being touched and awoken.

Not even caring, or remembering for that matter, that he was stark naked, Brian pulled Justin's body tight against his as he deepened the kiss. Tongues were gently coaxing lips open to slip inside and explore every crevice within.

Justin had started to softly moan when the sound of someone clearing their throat broke the moment and the two men parted. They simply looked at each other, slightly ragged breaths mingling, before turning to see Emmett standing there watching them.

"Much as I enjoyed that, don't we have some designs to start?"

* * *

Later that day, after Brian dropped Emmett off at a fabric store to buy any extra things needed, Brian was walking back to their workroom when he heard low moans coming from under the door. Knowing that it could only be one person in there, Brian slowly and quietly eased open the door before slipping in.

The lights were turned down low and gave the light skin of the blonde lying on the couch a soft dark golden glow. Justin had taken his shirt off so Brian could see the previously concealed nipple ring glinting in the light. As Brian stood there he watched as Justin slowly trailed his left fingertips over his stomach and chest, pausing to gently tug at the nipple ring that caused another low moan that went straight to Brian's cock on the other side of the room.

Justin had his eyes closed and lips slightly parted as his right hand gently massaged his cock that was still hidden by his pants. Brian could feel himself getting harder and harder with every single moan that came from those full lips.

When Justin's breathing started to speed up Brian, quite unconsciously, started moving towards the couch while shedding his clothes to the floor. When he got onto the couch leaning over the smaller man blue eyes shot open to look deep into his own hazel ones.

"Want some help?" Brian's voice was low and husky as his hand joined Justin's.

His only response was a softly moaned plea and the darkening of lust filled eyes.


	5. Someday

Chapter Five

A/N: Hey all! Sorry it has taken me forever to update, but it's strangely hard to find a computer in Inner Mongolia. Anyways, here's the next chapter, chapter six will probably take a while to upload but hang in there! Hope you all like this one!

"Brian, stop squirming." Justin hissed as he tried to measure the man's inseam. Justin had Brian standing on a circular stand in front of a bank of mirrors that were lit by little lights attached to the top.

"I would, except for the fact that you're giving me a slight problem." Brian hissed back.

"I wouldn't exactly call this a slight problem Bri." Justin informed the brunette as he eyed the sizable bulge in front of the pants Brian was wearing.

Brian continued to wiggle in place while muttering something about annoying blondes complaining and not doing anything about it, making Justin sigh. If he could he'd blow the other man to oblivion, but Carver was in the room chatting away with Emmett and while Brian may not mind exhibiting Justin felt just a bit weird doing something in front of the host.

Justin was also a bit puzzled at Brian's continued warmth towards him even after that first amazing time. He did try to squash his rising hope with reasoning that Brian didn't have much of a choice since they hadn't gotten out yet, but he still held on to the glowing hope that he was starting to chip away at Brian's walls.

Brian himself wasn't too surprised that once he'd had a taste of the blonde he couldn't stop. Though he wasn't quite sure what it was yet, he knew that Justin was different. And though he may fight it, Justin wasn't going anywhere. And for some reason, that didn't bother him as much as it usually would have.

Two pairs of eyes watched as Carver and Emmett exited the room talking animatedly. The second the door clicked shut the mirrors were almost shattered by the button that went flying as Brian's pants were suddenly pooled at his feet and near frantic hands threw his shirt off.

"Those were my favorite pair of pants." Brian felt inclined to inform the over-eager blonde.

"Oh well," was the growled reply before the blonde's wet hot mouth took Brian's entire length in.

_Fucking god!_ Brian managed to think as he threw his head back. Where had the blonde learned to give head like that? Justin was sucking as eagerly as a starved newling, tongue swirling around the head and lapping up the precum, moaning as if it were a treasure he was worshipping. The vibrations from the carnal moans themselves were almost enough to send Brian over the edge, but it was the grazing of Justin's teeth that made Brian come with a gasp.

The moment Justin had milked everything he could out of Brian he started kissing a trail up his belly, suckling and nipping at his still erect nipples and licking up his neck before ending in a searing kiss. The two of them stayed locked in their passionate embrace for as long as they could before the need for oxygen was too strong.

Pulling back and gasping for breath, Brian's hazel eyes were permanently locked with bright sapphire blues. Though the blonde didn't say it, one look at his eyes said it all. For a moment Brian's insides were seized with panic, because he knew that he wouldn't be able to say the words the blonde wouldn't hesitate to declare. He also knew that if he didn't learn to say them, he'd never be able to keep this passionate artist. But, judging by the way Justin held back the words for now, he was willing to wait.

Realizing this put Brian more at ease, letting him lean forward and say the words he could say. "You're awfully overdressed."

* * *

"Well, what do you think?" Justin asked the other two as he laid out four sketches onto the coffee table in their workroom. The other two hovered over the sketches and looked at them with a critical yet curious eye.

"I love this one." Emmett declared and snatched up the sexy outfit sketch while Brian continued to look at the dressy one.

"I was thinking that Emmett could design the outrageous one, since that's more his forte than mine." Justin explained for Brian, who was looking at the four sketches and wondering where the fifth one was.

"You're actually letting him dress me?" Brian sounded alarmed at that news, making Emmett gasp in mock offense before sticking out his tongue.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he's still got you looking sexy as hell." Justin assured the brunette smilingly, gently bumping their foreheads together before nipping at his nose affectionately.

Emmett watched this cute little exchange in silence until Brian left to grab some coffee and sunlight, once the man was out of the room he simply burst. "Did you two fuck?!"

"Emmett!" Justin exclaimed.

"Well, did you? Cause the way you two act is waaaay too adorable for Brian's liking sweetie. I'm sure he wouldn't let someone do stuff like that to him unless he fucked him. No wait…" Emmett looked like he was getting into full blown gossip mode so Justin decided, with quite the sigh, to simply answer the stupid question that was thrown at him. Much less painful that way.

"Yes, we've fucked, multiple times. Any other-" before Justin could finish the floaty blue clad man on the floor jumped up with a shriek, making Justin nearly fall off his chair.

"Oh my god! Justin!" Justin actually winced at the volume and pitch of Emmett's excited voice. He obviously had been around Debbie too much. "Do you know that this is a monumental event? Brian Kinney has done someone twice! The stud of Liberty Avenue has been captured by a little blonde artist!"

"Em, I'm pretty sure all of Liberty Avenue just heard that." Justin groaned. "And no, I did not _capture_ him. I'm just the only thing that has been available for now, you'll see. Tonight when we go out to the clubs he'll be all over every piece of hot ass there." Justin had a hard time keeping the slight bitterness out of his voice. Because even though he knew about Brian and wouldn't want to change a thing, he really did enjoy the illusion that maybe, just maybe, he was different.

That maybe Brian saw him as something more than a trick.

* * *

"Ooh, look at that! No this! Wait! Oh. My. Gosh. That is the _cutest_ thing ever!" Emmett was scurrying from one side of the street to the other, peering into numerous different little shops that were lining the narrow stone paved street. The three of them were taking a break for the afternoon to take a stroll down one of Milan's many streets in the warm afternoon sunshine. However, going down a clothing street may have been a mistake.

"Take a queer to clothing shops and you get a squealing queen." Brian muttered when Emmett nearly ran him over in his zigzagging frenzy.

"Maybe you two should go into a few of them so that he doesn't spontaneously combust from excitement. I wanted to go check out some of the galleries anyways." Justin suggested when Brian had to literally catch him when Emmett streaked on by.

"A fashion designer turning down shopping?" Brian teased.

"Well, everyone else's stuff can't even dream of comparing to mine," Justin teased back. "But I could use something to wear tonight." He added as he eyed the shops thoughtfully.

"Go indulge the artist, he's probably feeling neglected. The queen and I can probably choose something better than you anyways." Brian gave him a kiss before pushing him towards the nearest gallery and out of Emmett's warpath. Justin stuck his tongue out playfully before more or less skipping into the gallery.

Brian continued to watch Emmett darting back and forth for a while before sticking out his arm and grabbing the other man by the waist. "Come on, let's find Sunshine something more decent than cargos to wear," and then promptly bodily dragged the squirming queer into a promising looking store.

As the two of them were browsing the racks of clothes, Brian overheard a couple of the helpers from the contest whispering and looking in their direction. He had a feeling he knew exactly what they were talking about but wasn't going to say anything. On the other hand, Emmett, being Emmett, waltzed right on over to them.

"Hey boys, what ya talkin' bout?" he asked as he cheerfully threw and arm around each of their shoulders.

"How that sissy designer of yours is a fag." One of them replied bluntly, making Brian bristle a bit. Justin was very admirable for being out and proud, not caring a flying fuck what anyone else had to say about it, and Brian was not about to let these homophobes ruin that.

Taking a deep breath, knowing that if what he was about to do got back to Pittsburgh he'd be done for, he plastered on the cheeriest smile possible before calling out to Emmett. "Oh honey! Could you be a dear and help me over here a sec?" he put on the highest voice he could manage.

"Coming sweetie!" Emmett jumped right into the game.

"Do you like this sage green or olive green better?" Brian was cringing inside at how lesbionic he was sounding, but he kept reminding himself that it was all for Justin.

"Get the olive, it matches your eyes better." Emmett cooed, pressing a chaste kiss to Brian's cheek and hoping he wouldn't get killed for it.

"Ugh! They're all fags!" the two helpers left the store in disgust, leaving a giggling Emmett and glaring Brian in their wake.

"Tell anyone about that and you will be getting a very quick sex change." Brian growled before turning back to the rack.

* * *

When the three men entered the club full of hot dancing Italians later that night all heads near the door turned. Justin was looking super hot in the form fitting black jeans and sleeveless navy blue top with silver swirls on it that Brian had tastefully picked out and had black leather bands on each wrist and neck. Brian was looking his normal sexy in a loose necked black cotton shirt and black pants. Emmett…Emmett was decked out in multicolored sequins that refracted the light in the club so that he practically glowed. Literally.

"Em, people are going to mistake you for a disco ball." Justin shielded his eyes as he tried to glance at the glittering man.

"If it attracts the boys who am I to complain?" Emmett asked with a laugh before throwing his hands in the air and twirling his way onto the dancefloor.

"Ever been clubbing before?" Brian asked the blonde as they made their way to the bar and ordered beers.

"Not really. I hit Babylon once but other than that I was too busy working." The look in Justin's eyes told Brian that there was more to it but he didn't get the chance to ask because Emmett chose that moment to taunt from the dance floor.

"Hey, King of Babylon! Get out here and see if you can take on the dancing queen." Emmett called out playfully as three really hot shirtless men circled him.

"Sorry Em, but that's my title." Justin suddenly got a glint in his eyes as he grabbed Brian and headed onto the multicolored floor.

Brian had to admit that, although he hadn't been out clubbing before, the boy could move. Every eye in the place was drawn to the flirtily gyrating blonde as his hips swayed and bumped enticingly to the music.

"Come on Bri, let's see what it takes to be a king." Justin grinned when he saw the predatory lust in Brian's eyes.

"That's easy Sunshine, all it takes is a queen." Brian grinned right back as he caught hold of the blonde.

* * *

"Hey Brian, tell me about your life." Justin said out of the blue as the two of them were laying on the roof of their hotel. Emmett had been the one to bring a trick home so Justin and Brian decided to get away from all the sexual energy in the room before they jumped on each other.

Brian turned his head slowly until he could see Justin's innocent look aimed at him. "What kind of question is that Sunshine?"

"The innocent kind to keep from asking you to shove your dick into me." Justin blinked, laughter clearly evident in his eyes.

"My parents were drunken asses, my sister is a bitch, my nephews belong in a cage, I hate my family and wanted to get away as soon as possible when I was younger. Michael is my longest friend and can be a whiny ass sometimes. Deb is my second loudmouth mother. I went to college on a scholarship because my parents spent all their money on getting high as fucking kites. I used to work at Vanguard as a partner until an asshole named Stockwell came along. Now I'm unemployed but still fuck everything that moves. My friends all see me as their way to stay young and as long as I keep fucking they can feel all grown up." Brian paused his monotone speech and simply stared at the star strewn sky for a moment before turning back to Justin. "Your turn," he said, falsely cheerful.

Justin sighed, looking at the columns of white light lining the edge of the roof and wondering where to start. Brian watched the white light seemed to give Justin's already pale skin an ethereal glow as he was thinking.

"I grew up a country club boy and went to private school. My mom is a typical WASP and my father is a business man. I have a sister named Molly and she's annoying as heck. I've always been into art and really want to go to PIFA. I came out in high school, got teased and shoved around, also almost got bashed once. My father turned out to be a homophobe and completely cut me off unless I turned straight and started fucking girls. That's why I'm here, I need the money for school."

Silence fell as Brian looked at the young man beside him in amazement. Justin was only nineteen and yet he was completely on his own and taking the world head on.

"I want to open my own agency." Justin turned to stare at Brian in puzzlement. "I just figured if you told me why you're really here I ought to tell you why I am." Brian shrugged nonchalantly, making Justin cock his head a bit.

"Do your friends know that?"

"It's really none of their fucking business." Brian retorted. Justin's blue eyes were blinking at him for a moment before a full blown Sunshine smile appeared. "What?" Brian looked a bit freaked out at the sudden smile.

Justin opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by a sudden dousing of cool water that made the two men leap up and almost fall off the roof. "Oh my god. Brian that is so cool!" Justin exclaimed once he pushed his wet locks out of his eyes.

While the white light columns surrounded the perimeter of the roof the center was a grating that neither Brian nor Justin had noticed. Streams of water were leaping up into the night sky, crossing over each other before crashing down again. The water illuminated by both the moonlight and the lights had a mystical quality to it.

"More like cold." Brian replied as he wrung out his hair. Justin burst out into gleeful laughter before taking off into the water.

As Brian watched he could clearly see the adorable little blonde boy Justin must have been fourteen years before. The sight of such a dedicated young man running around like a kid in a sprinkler system made Brian smile brighter than he had in a very long time.

When Justin came running back Brian opened his arms to receive the dripping wet blonde. Brian could feel the rapid beating of Justin's heart and see every drop of water that clung to golden eyelashes. Justin started giggling like a little kid when Brian gently kissed the drops of water away.

Looking up into the warm hazel eye, his own blue ones were shining as he wound his arms around Brian's neck and leaned up to whisper quietly, "I know you won't be able to say it back just yet, but I want you to know I love you." Brian closed his eyes and held onto his blonde tightly.

_Someday I will._


	6. Setback

Chapter Six

A/N: Sorry if there are spelling mistakes in this chapter, for some reason the computer I'm working on doesn't have spell check, go figure.

"Brian, I know you like staring at my ass but it's kind of distracting." Justin informed the brunette as he tried to cut a piece of cloth on his hands and knees.

"It's a very nice ass." Brian agreed from his vantage point on the couch.

"What about mine?" Emmett asked from the sewing machine as he turned around to give his behind a critical look.

"It's as saggy as a breeder's."

Justin had to crouch low to the floor when Emmett started throwing pins.

The boys had been hard at work for just over two weeks. They would arrive at their workroom around nine every morning and leave at eleven. Justin was really the only one who worked all the hours as Emmett would go off to chat with people and Brian would hit the streets.

Justin knew that Brian was probably fucking around, and with not much for him to do who could blame him? Even so though there was always an empty side of the bed waiting for him when he stumbled into the room at ungodly hours of the night. The first night Justin had crept in late he'd actually settled onto the sofa, not wanting to disturb anything. But Brian had come out, rubbing his eyes and only wearing pajama bottoms. He's taken one peek at the blonde before grumbling for him to stop being a twat and come to bew. When asked about it the next day he simply said, "I don't share a bed with tricks." Brian was a bit baffled as to why Justin was smiling for the rest of the day.

"Oh Brian!" Brian winced as Emmett sang his name, standing up from the sewing machine and unveiling his creation with a flourish. This was the one part Brian didn't like, being a pincushion as either Justin or Emmett nipped and tucked at whatever it was they were working on.

Justin sat back from his work to watch Brian drag himself to the stand in front of the mirrors and Emmett prance over to drape the still slightly shapeless piece of wine red fabric over Brian.

"Brian honey, you need to take your shirt off for this to work." Emmett said in honeyed tones, making Brian growl and Justin wonder if he could save Emmett from a slow and painful death.

"Maybe I should help with that." Justin stood up before Brian could bite and hastily made his way over.

Brian's attention was diverted from ways to kill a queen to watching his blonde undress him. When Justin removed the shirt and was about to walk away Brian latched onto him and held him close as Emmett started his pinning, every now and then biting at Justin's neck to keep from growling whenever Emmett pricked him.

By the end of the day when Justin was locking up the room they'd finished three full outfits so far and had only two to go. As Justin stood there admiring their work he let himself wonder what would happen after the contest. He knew that if he won he'd be enrolled in PIFA by the fall, and if he didn't win he'd just have to find some other way to come up with the money. Emmett would probably be the same as always regardless of whether or not they win, he'd just probably be on a permanent high from the whole thing. And Brian…Brian should definitely open his own agency. If he didn't get the money from the contest Justin would make sure he found another way. The man had done so much to help Justin reach his dream that Justin wanted him to reach his even more.

"It's awfully late for Sunshine to still be out." A voice said quietly into Justin's ear as familiar arms wrapped around him.

Justin leaned back into the wide chest with a content sigh and closed his eyes. "Brian, I'm exhausted." He sounded like a little kid, making Brian unconsciously tighten his grip protectively.

"I would have never guessed. By the way you stumble over everything when you get back at night I would have thought you were bouncing with energy." Brian started laughing softly when Justin half-heartedly tried to elbow his gut. "Come on Sunshine, let's get you to bed."

The two of them locked up and left, Brian with his arms still around Justin. Neither of them noticed the glare following them from the darkness.

* * *

It was a week later when the three of them came to their workroom door and found that under their scrawled names somone had written in red marker the word FAGS! in giant letters. The three of them stopped short and just stared at their door. Justin was feeling a sadness tightening his chest because someone they worked near hated who they were. Brian was feeling a quiet rage that was always lying in wait bubble up into a raging inferno. Emmett was the one who broke the tense moment by grabbing the blue marker their names were written with and added the word fabulous before the red letters.

Justin tried a wane smile when snickers from two doors down could be heard. Three heads turned to see the two helpers that had been in the clothing shop along with the actual designers, all were smiling nastily before disappearing.

"Don't let them get to you Sunshine." Brian could see the tears swimming in blue eyes and wrapped his arms around the slightly sniffling blonde.

"They're just jealous sweetie." Emmett gently rubbed Justin's back as he unlocked their workroom.

When they stepped into the room Brian had to grab both Emmett and Justin before they could collapse. Brian didn't know how, but somehow someone had gotten into their room in the night and left it in shambles. Things were strewn everywhere, everything they used like scissors, measuring tapes, thread, needles, even the sewing machine were all thrown everywhere along with the unrolled mess of cloth. The most devastating ammount of damage however was the four completed outfits ripped to unsalvagable shreds.

Emmett slid to the floor and stared at the ruins with a disbelieving look. Justin was just standing there expressionlessly as he looked over the remains of his biggest hope to become an artist.

"Justin?" Brian was slightly alarmed when Justin hadn't moved or even breathed. Blue eyes suddenly widened as Justin started gasping for breath that just wouldn't come. "Easy Sunshine," Brian hastily moved to block Justin's view of the room. Strong arms pulled Justin's panicking body closer. "Shh, easy Justin. Everything is going to be okay, I promise. Just listen to my heart beat and breathe." Brian murmured quietly into his blonde's ear.

Justin's breath remained ragged for another minute before it evened out and he was able to talk again. "What the fucking hell am I going to do?" his voice was so defeated and broken that Brian actually growled, wanting nothing more than to hurt the people who did this to his blonde.

"We'll figure something out." Brian promised, pressing his lips reassuringly to Justin's forehead.

"I'm going to find Carver." Emmett suddenly sprang to life with a fire in his eyes. If Brian learned anything from this adventure it would definitely have to be never piss off a queen with a little blonde twink.

As Emmett stormed out of the room Brian continued to hold Justin's trembling body. "Why would someone do this? How can they hate us that much?" his voice was filled with the still unshed tears shimmering on the surface.

"Because they're assholes who don't understand and are afraid. They're not worth a second thought and definitely not worth the tears." Brian told him as he pulled back to tenderly wipe at the escaped tears as they ran down soft pale skin.

"They're not?" By Justin's voice Brian could guess that he was also thinking of his father who had cut him off when he came out, and that only fueled Brian's conviction.

"Absolutely not." Brian replied firmly before softening his voice. "After all, it's their loss that they didn't get to know the amazing person standing in front of me."

At those words the rain was instantly parted by sunshine.

* * *

An hour later all contestants, helpers, and models were called before a very sad and disappointed looking Carver. "Hello everyone. I'm sorry to pull you away from your work, as I'm sure you're all very busy. But this morning a very disappointing incident occurred. At the beginning of the contest I announced before you all that sabotage was strictly prohibited, and yet there are a few people who apparently didn't listen.

"It doesn't matter when it's fags." someone muttered, causing Emmett to glare from next to Carver. Justin looked around and noticed quite a few people were also glaring.

Carver's demeanor turned angry before he grabbed the back of Emmett's neck and pulled him into a hot looking kiss. "I would think it does." Carver replied a bit smugly once he released Emmett. "The two contestants who were involved with the sabotage are now disqualified and anyone else who attempts something will follow."

As the other teams went back to their rooms Brian, Justin and Emmett stayed put. "Filthy faggots." One of the disqualified designers hissed on his way by.

"Not worth it." Brian had to remind Justin when he was about to grab the designer by the shirt and show him what a faggot could do when ticked off.

"So, what are you guys going to do now? Do you think you can get everything remade in a week?" Carver asked the remaining three people. Justin looked unsure of himself, Brian looked determined, and Emmett was staring at Carver with goo goo eyes.

"I think we can do it, if Justin and Emmett work on the clothes and not the guys." Brian grinned when Justin bumped his hip with his. "What do you think queenie?" Brian waited for an answer but Emmett just continued staring at Carver. "I'll take that as a yes. Sunshine?"

Justin was silent for a minute, wondering if he still had a chance to win this starting from scratch. They had all the measurements and designs already, all they needed was effort. But after all their work was destroyed Justin wasn't sure he had it in him. Then he remembered it wasn't just his dream on the line, and after everything Brian had done for him…

"Let's do this."


	7. Runway

Chapter Seven

A/N: Finally back home! Sorry it's been a while, but since I'm back things should be moving faster now. After this chapter we've got one more to go (yay!) Near the end of this where all the fashions are hinted at I just put in guidelines, you guys can imagine what you want to see Brian in ;)

* * *

Brian was woken up sometime in the early morning by the muted sound of the sewing machine whirring. Glancing at his watch and seeing that it was three twenty Brian groaned a bit before pushing himself off the couch and passing Emmett conked out on a chair on his way to the sewing machine.

The end of the room with the couch and chairs was hidden under shadows thrown by the little desk lamp sitting next to the machine. As Brian stepped closer the room around him glowed a soft yellow until he got to the desk the sewing machine was sitting on where it was radiating the light.

"Justin, you need sleep too you know." Brian said quietly when he came up behind the younger man working feverishly on the machine. His only response from the blonde was a series of incomprehensible mumbles. "We've got two days left, I don't think it'll matter if you get some rest for a few hours." Brian pressed, resting his hands on tired shoulders.

The needle that had been diving repeatedly into the fabric slowed its pace as the foot pressing the pedal to the floor lifted and bloodshot blue eyes raised to meet concerned hazel. Brian wordlessly turned off the sewing machine and lamp before taking Justin's hands and pulling him up. He led the blonde across the now dark room lit only by faint moonlight to the couch that was still a bit warm from him sleeping on it. The two of them lay down and Brian covered his blonde up with a blanket and his arms.

"I really need to get that outfit done." A tired but determined voice pretested a bit as the limp body Brian was holding tried to wiggle.

"And you will, tomorrow." Brian assured him, pulling him closer to cease the weak attempt at wiggling away. Justin tried to protest but was already half asleep and decided to settle with snuggling into the warm body close to him.

Brian felt himself sighing, wondering what the heck he was going to do about his blonde artist.

* * *

"Shouldn't we wake him up?" Emmett was asking Brian later that morning as he finished fitting the casual outfit. Brian followed Emmett's gaze to where Justin was still sound asleep on the couch with the blanket wrapped tightly around him.

"No, he needs the sleep. Determined little thing wouldn't go to bed till three for the past two days, practically had to drag him."

"That must have been a first, someone not wanting to go to bed with Brian Kinney." Emmett joked, ignoring the dark scowl coming from the brunette. "But you're right, poor little baby has been working that cut little ass off."

Emmett stood up at this point, holding up his finished piece to inspect it a final time before hanging it on the finished rack. Brian stood back to take a good look at the three outfits that had already been made on before. Though he still hated that the outfits had to be remade he did have to admit that, even with less time, Justin and Emmett had made some really good improvements on them that the originals didn't have.

"Now we still have the two we had to make before." Emmett commented, covering his mouth as a yawn followed his words. For one of the first times Brian felt a soft spot for the queen. Emmett had been working almost as hard as Justin and had the dark circles under his eyes to prove it.

"Why don't you go grab some coffee? I can get the materials ready." Brian offered, then upon seeing the slightly skeptical look the queen sent him added with a sigh, "I doubt I can screw up getting cloth out."

Emmett wasn't too sure about that but the need for some kind of energy was too strong. Besides, Justin was there in case something happened. "Maybe I'll see if Carver is around." And on that perked up note Emmett bounced away.

Brian shook his head, remembering why he didn't do favors but not quite managing to regret giving Emmett a much needed break. He headed over to their reassembled cloth rack and took a look at the bulletin board next to it where they had tacked Justin's sketches of the outfits and notes for each of them.

Seeing that the next outfit needed a lot of teals and aquas Brian started wondering what that would look like on him as he got the cloth and set it on the worktable. He had never tried this combination out before but decided to trust Justin's artist eye. Looking over at the artist Brian realized that, other than the five tacked up sketches and that one of him, he hadn't seen any of the artist's actual work.

Wondering what the blonde would normally draw, Brian moved to sit on the couch next to the sleeping figure. Sensing warmth, Justin's body automatically curled itself around whatever part of Brian it could, causing the brunette to smile to himself and brush a few locks of hair out of Justin's eyes.

Brian looked down when he realized that Justin had been hugged something to his chest and almost laughed when he saw that it was the blonde's tattered-nearly-falling-apart-but-will-never-get-rid-of sketchbook that he never let out of his sight. Figuring that Justin probably wouldn't mind, Brian carefully removed the book from his protective hold and started flipping through it.

With ever single page turned Brian found his already existing respect and awe for the blonde grow. Justin had a variety of intricate sketches he had done over the years. Brian flipped past scenes in parks, galleries, street sides, buses, planes, and a lot from Liberty Avenue and the diner. He also found amazing portraits like the one Justin had done of him There were sketches of little kids, random couples, old ladies on a park bench, students in uniform, and a smiling girl that Brian gathered must be Justin's friend Daphne.

The last several pages of the sketchbook were filled with scenes from Milan such as the runway, their workroom, a few sunlit streets, the nightclub they went to, and the rooftop of their hotel illuminated by the light columns and shooting water. Justin had also sketched Emmett, Carver, and (a bit to his surprise) numerous sketches of Brian himself.

"You're looking surprisingly surprised." A sleepy voice said from beside him on the couch, making Brian start and look down into blue eyes peeking from the top of the blanket.

"I just didn't realize how much of a star-struck teen you could be." Brian covered as Justin uncurled himself and sat up, resting his chin on Brian's shoulder.

"I'm just really inspired by you." Brian had found out early on that Justin, when really tired, would say whatever was on his mind like a little kid, but this was a new one.

"How so?" Brian asked, turning his head to give the blonde a confused look but ended up bumping his nose into sweet smelling blonde hair as Justin was still leaning against him.

"You had a crappy childhood and horrible parents, and yet you've made something out of yourself." Justin lifted his head when Brian let out a snort. "You have Bri, whether it be in your career or social life." he informed the brunette before settling his head back. "You inspire me because every time I think it's over I remember what you went through, and I realize that if you could do it maybe there's still hope for me." Justin's voice had become quiet near the end of that until the workroom was completely silent.

"You don't need me to know that." Brian said, feeling the soft skin of the blonde as his arms wrapped around Brian's neck.

"No, probably not. But it helps." Justin whispered, closing his eyes and hugging Brian tight, wondering how he was going to be able to let go when the whole thing was over.

* * *

"This is it Em. We're here, we made it." Justin said in quiet disbelief as the two of them watched the seats around the runway fill up with countless people. The air was alive with excited chattering, reporters talking into cell phones, cameras snapping, and camera crews getting set up.

"You ready for this baby?" Emmett's voice was quietly serious for a change, as if the day they had been working so hard for had given him a reason to pause his normal bubbly attitude and just feel the moment.

"Yeah, I think I am." Justin replied, watching from the balcony as the judges took their seats at the table set up at the foot of the runway. "Em, I really want to thank you for all of this. I couldn't have even started this without you." He turned to the taller man with emotion filling his eyes.

"Anytime Justin," Emmett assured the blonde, pulling him into a Debbie worth hug. "Now come on, we've got ourselves a contest to win." He suddenly got his Emmettness back as he did a twirl and started back to their workroom, making Justin laugh as he followed his friend.

No matter what happened with the contest, Justin was glad he had let Emmett talk him into entering. Not only had Justin gotten the opportunity of a lifetime, but he'd also met the one man he'd been waiting for who could help him become everything he could and wanted to be just by being there.

"Hey Bri, stop preening and get ready. You know you look hot." Justin teased when he and Emmett reached the workroom to find Brian staring at himself in the mirrors.

"Who doesn't know it?" Emmett asked with a roll of his eyes before bursting out in giggles. "I just realized that we're actually doing this." He explained as he covered his mouth in an attempt to stifle his girlish outburst while the other two looked like they were ready to back away slowly.

"Em, you've lost it." Justin noted when Emmett started to bounce in place.

"You've just noticed? Here I was thinking you were smarter than that." Brian smirked.

"Okay you two, I just want a quick word before we get ready. First of all, I can never thank either of you enough for this. The two of you doing so much to help a little blonde means more to me than I can say."

"Sunshine the queen is affected you," Brian lightly teased as he wiped a couple of tears from Justin's eyes.

"Shut up," Justin laughed. "I just want you guys to know that if there's ever anything I can do to repay you just say the word. Also, I just wanted to settle this now, if we win here's how we're splitting the money. I'll take forty thousand and each of you will take thirty."

"What? Justin no, we can't take that much. You need the money for school. Besides, this was all your work." Emmett insisted.

"Forty thousand is more than enough for me to go to school, you guys should be able to achieve some of your dreams because of this too." Justin glanced at Brian and saw a small smile forming on his lips. "And we all worked on this equally. All I did was enter and do sketches. Brian is the one who is going to be walking out there in front of all of them and Emmett was right beside me on the sewing machine when he wasn't ogling Carver." The three of them started laughing at that. "Anyways, thanks you guys. Now let's get this started."

* * *

"Welcome one and all to this year's Runway Strut! This year we have a very talented group of fashion designers who have been working hard for a month preparing the fabulous designs you will be seeing in a moment. Each designer was challenged to design five different looks for their model…"

"You ready Bri?" Justin came up from behind, laying a hand on the man's shoulder as he watched Carver opening the contest from the waiting room behind the runway. All the models were present in the room and already in their casual looks with their designers and helpers scurrying around them doing last minute adjustments.

"I'm imaging a room full of naked men." Brian replied, snaking a hand around Justin's neck and pulling the blonde in front of him where he could rest their foreheads together. "But the image of you naked seems to help the most." Brian smirked, gently squeezing Justin's neck as he closed his eyes, quietly taking strength from the younger man.

"Then imagine you're walking into Babylon as you see every single eye in the place trained on you in awe while you strut confidently into your paradise. When you get to the end of the runway imagine you've reached the middle of the dance floor where I am waiting for you. Give the cameras that sexy look of yours, strike a pose, then come back." Justin coached, making Brian smile at the thought.

"Sounds easy." He pointed out, opening his smirking hazel eyes to see deviously humor filled blues.

"It is. I'll be watching and waiting with Em to tackle you into the next outfit." Justin gave him a quick but tender kiss before pushing him into the line of models getting ready to mount onto the runway and work it.

Brian was number four in the lineup, just like their workroom number. Standing at the end of the runway still in the dark and waiting for number three to come back, Brian took a deep breath and put his mind into Justin's scenario of walking into Babylon knowing that he was the best thing in the place.

"The next model is wearing the designs of the youngest designer here who shows a lot of promise both in fashion and art. This is Brian Kinney showing off Justin Taylor looks." Carver introduced Brian as he stepped out into the bright lights of the runway, very clearly owning the entire thing from the look in his eyes to the move of his body.

Justin had chosen to put Brian in a light top that flowed with every movement to flirtily hint at the finely toned body underneath. The look was completed with modified jeans that were a mix of washed black denim and dark navy strips.

Brian got to the end of the runway, gave the cameras a simple casual look and pose before making his easygoing way back to a beaming Justin. He accepted the quick hug the blonde offered before getting whisked away by a slightly harried Emmett to get changed.

Second time Brian took the runway he was in smooth silk and silver for the dressy look. Next time he made an appearance he strode confidently in a soft but sturdy black suit with a hint of red peeking out from underneath. He gave the audience a look that clearly said he meant business. When he strutted out in an open necked shimmering shirt that hugged every single muscle Justin had a feeling he wasn't the only one affected by the smoldering bedroom eyes.

When Brian walked out in Emmett's crazy ensemble of earthy colored gauze and blue scarf like things he sealed the whole thing with the playful wink he gave the crowd. Turning back and seeing the look in his blonde's eyes made Brian's smile widen impossibly further.

Brian held out his hands to invite both Justin and Emmett onto the runway, both of them accepting instantly. The three of them took a proud bow together and then the other two backed up for Justin to take a solo bow to cheering applause.

When the blonde straightened up with his sunshine smile firmly in place along with his hand in Brian's, he knew that win or lose, this night was one for him to remember always.


	8. Back to Earth

Chapter Eight

A/N: As much as I usually have these stories planned out I really had no idea how to end this one, so sorry if it isn't as good as I had hoped, but I hope you all still enjoyed this fic!

_

* * *

_

A Few Months Later…

He hadn't realized it at the time, but once it was over and he was back to his daily grind of a routine it was transparently obvious to Brian that his month in Milan was like a sidestep out of his life. For one entire month all he had to worry about was looking pretty, taking in some sun and sights, and taking care of his newfound blonde twat. While in Milan he hadn't had to worry about incessant tricks, annoying friends, incompetent employees, and just plain out Pittsburgh. It wasn't until Brian returned to the Pitts that the heavy, sometimes suffocating, daily routine made him miss the light carefree atmosphere of Milan. But it wasn't all bad…

"Morning boys." Brian walked into the diner with his usual 'I'm cool and don't give a fuck' attitude dressed up in his normal business attire.

"Hey Bri, how's Kinnetic going?" Emmett asked with his normal exuberance (and of course colorful clothing choice) as Brian joined the group in their booth. Michael was just about to ask the same thing but Emmett had beat him to it, causing the smaller man to glare at the grinning queen.

"As fabulous as its owner." Brian replied with a smirk, darkening the scowl Michael now sported. Michael did not much like the friendliness between Emmett and his best friend ever since they had gotten back from that contest.

The boys talked about normal stuff as they ate their breakfast, occasionally stopping to talk with Debbie as she passed by their table. The conversation ranged from Kinnetic, Boa (Emmett's new little clothing shop that he constantly gushed over), the identical spotlights in all the big fashion magazines, and Babylon, to Ben's upcoming lecture and the kids.

About half an hour later Brian stood up and threw a couple of bills on the table. "Well boys, business calls. Theodore, I expect to see you in my office at ten to discuss the Nike budgeting. Mikey, Ben. Don't work too hard at that shack now queenie." Emmett stuck his tongue out at Brian's back as he headed out the door to his Vette.

Although he was back in Pittsburgh, Brian felt lighter than when he had left. He was back on top of the world, the boss of the fastest growing advertising company, and he was still gorgeous.

"Morning boss." Cynthia, the ever loyal assistant, greeted Brian as he strode into Kinnetic like the king he was when in his realms of either his company or his playground, Babylon.

"Morning Cynthia." Brian nodded to her as he headed towards his office with her following, ready to read off the day's schedule.

Brian sat his briefcase down and got himself comfy behind his large but neatly organized desk in his new spacious office. He had very carefully chosen the décor for his new office space and as he looked around he was quite pleased with his choices of both furnishing and art. Brian got settled in to work diligently like the dedicated businessman everyone knew him to be. it wasn't until around two that Cynthia interrupted his concentration.

"Um, Brian, there's a very giddy blonde out here. Should I call the police?" she actually sounded wary, making Brian smile brighter than most people had ever seen him.

"It's okay Cynthia, let him in." Brian told her as he put down his work and waited for the blonde hurricane to come through the door. Sure enough, moments later his door banged open and he suddenly had a very excited blonde all over him. "Down Sunshine," Brian laughed as he tried to control his lover enough to get him semi-settled straddling a still seated Brian. "I'm guessing it was a good first day?"

"Oh my gosh, yes! You can't imagine how awesome PIFA is. The teachers are great, the facilities are amazing…" Justin took off talking a mile a minute while bouncing a bit from the blinding Sunshine smile and overexcitement combined.

"Calm down Jus, you're going to talk yourself hoarse." Brian laughed again, kissing the top of the blonde's chilled nose before getting the two of them standing so that he could help the younger man untangle the scarf around his neck. "Now come on, I want to show you around Kinnetic before we head to Babylon so I can show off my perfect partner." He added as he helped the blonde out of his coat as well.

"Only if you promise to hold my hand." Justin stuck his hand out and waited for Brian to take it like the little kid he could still sometimes be.

Brian looked at this young man standing before him offering something no one else had before, an open hand and heart. Even if they had been separated by oceans, Brian had a feeling they'd still find each other someday somehow. Because if anyone could love a man like him with such openness, love, and trust as the blonde did, nothing would ever be able to stop him. Not even Brian himself.

Feeling a smile light up his features, Brian took the hand offered to him. "Come on Sunshine, lets go." He said, pulling his partner close to his side, never letting go of the warm hand holding on to his.

Luckily for the two of them, even though they had been separated by oceans in a sense, a certain queenly queer made a bridge for them to meet on in true queer fashion.

He built them a runway.


End file.
